I Love The Way You Lie  A Kagome Monologue
by BrownWolf2
Summary: What is Kagome's future like right now? How is she able to cope with her "near death experiences" from the feudal era? Read for more...


He grabbed ahold of my throat, choking me to the point to where everything was going black. My heart began to race and that was all I could hear.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But thats alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But thats alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Tears filled my eyes as his grew darker, purple markings beginning to show on his cheeks and his eyes turned red with anger, pure hatred like a killer. I couldn't speak but I wanted to stop him. My legs weren't working so I couldn't kick him. My arms were growing weaker from trying to push his hands away from me. His fangs popped out, growling at the fact that he wanted to kill me. I felt my blood begin to slowly flow out and slide down my neck, my chest, down his arms as he chuckled. I felt his heart turn black, like his soul was lost in the demon blood that was anxious to kill me, a human. I tried to say something but his claws were lodged into my throat so far that I can't even stay awake any longer. Behind him was his older brother, staring at him strangling me and emptying my veins of me blood. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I closed my eyes. I felt sleepy, no longer feeling any pain. Everything was black now, and then a felt a warm light shine on me. I opened my eyes to a sunny sky, the clouds flowing passed the sky like there was no problem in the world. I sat up, seeing that I was laying in a field of daisies. The flowers looked familiar, like it was telling me something. I had something in my hand, looking down at a necklace of purple and white, fang-like beads tied on a string. I looked at my other hand and saw a red piece of cloth around my index finger with a small blood stain on it. I blinked at both of my hands with these two things in them, trying to think of what these things were telling me. I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"Young girl, you must take the necklace and tame the wild beast strangling you."

I looked around. "Who are you?" The voice did not respond.

"How? I don't understand." I said loudly, tears falling down my face still.

The voice said, "Think, who can you see when you look at these things? Who is strangling you at this moment?" I tried to think. Suddenly the entire field of daisies blew away, the sky dimmed and it began to rain all around me.

"What do I do?" I told the voice.

"He's an animal, tame him before you die." The voice sounded familiar.

"But who is it?" I said as I blinked. I saw a purple cresent moon in my face. He startled me. Standing up, he drew a sword from its sheath and sliced me with it, but when I looked at my torso, there was no cut. Then the rain went away and the sky turned a little lighter. Behind him was my killer. I thought I had died, but I didn't. I touched my neck and felt no blood, no scars, nothing. I wiped my face of the tears I had shed both when I was alive and dead.

"Inu... Yasha...?" He twitched.

Looking up at me, his fangs transforming from erect to dull, he murmers, "Ka-kagome...?" His eyes turned from an angry red, to a calming white again, his claws went dull, and his purple facial markings disappeared. My eyes filled with tears once again. I tried to stand, with only the tiniest bit of strength that I had left keeping me from falling to the ground, I stumbled towards his weak body. His arm reached for mine, and as I grabbed his trembling hand, he pulled my body close to his and held me, his body shaking in anger, fear, and sadness.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you again." My eyes widened in shock. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I would probably die of loneliness." His eyes full of tears, looked into mine and kissed me.

I was motionless. I could not think of anything to do or say. I just closed my eyes and agreed to the kiss. As we pulled away from each other, I turned around to see that his older brother, who had unshielded his sword and saved my life, had left without a word left to say. I wanted to thank him for what he did, knowing damn well that he doesn't care for his brother and yet he saved me for him. I guess Sesshomaru had a heart. I was no longer feared by him, but thankful.

* * *

I looked up at the classroom, all faces were in amazement. My english teacher began to clap, letting the students join into the clapping. "A+, Kagome! That is an amazing story!" My teacher said.

After class, my friends took me to McDonalds, just a few blocks from my house. "How did you make your story seem so real?" One of my friends asked me.

"I guess I had a dream about it." I told them. But it wasn't a dream. It had happened to me in the feudal era, but how can you tell a bunch of your friends that you have been traveling back and forth through time by a well in your own backyard?

We finished eating and they walked me home. Standing at the top of the stairs where the entrance of my home is, Inuyasha was waiting for me. He waved at me, yelling, "Kagome! Let's go!" I quickly started running up the stairs.

As I turned around to wave goodbye to my friends, they yelled back, "See you later, Kagome!" I smiled.

"What do you want to do today, Inuyasha? We're free for, well, the rest of our lives?" I said, laughing. He looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go out on a date." I nodded.

"we haven't gone out on our own in awhile. But where should we go?" His face lit up in excitement.

"Let's go to that place with the moving pictures. I love the loud sounds. And that popped corn covered in that stuff you call butter!" I laughed, agreeing. It's gonna be a long rest of my life with this nutjob.

* * *

**And I end this story with an announcement. To those who know me well, my baby has been born on September 8th, and she's been in the hospital for 2 weeks of her life. I'm staying in with her tonight as I wrote this story and soon she will come home. For anyone who worships any God, please pray, and for those who don't believe, please wish that she will stay healthy and get better. I don't want to go through this again.**

**~Canis Baileyi Lupus~**


End file.
